


Porn -> Not Just for the Lonely

by chase_acow



Series: friends with benefits . . . and lube [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: The lube had made a lot of difference in his solo activities, as had the reminder that he should play around a little more. Of all the memories he’d managed to recover over the years, jerking off hadn’t been in any of them. He was just glad he didn’t actually have to go through puberty again, this constant ache in his balls was bad enough. It had been fine the last couple of days, but he could also admit it wasn’t quite as good as when he was watching Sam, listening to him, mimicking his motions. He wanted that, before his dick got out of hand again.Possibly literally.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: friends with benefits . . . and lube [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569802
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Porn -> Not Just for the Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> using my 'free space' for the SamBucky Bingo

“Hey Sam? Can we do that thing again?” Bucky asked, trying not to fidget as he waited for Sam to put down his tablet and answer him. 

It had been about a week since Sam had helped him figure out some of his persistent dick issues, and it had mostly worked. He took his time at night and when he showered after a workout, and he hadn't had a surprise boner since. Over the years since he’d taken himself back from Hydra, he'd dealt with a lot, but it was only when he felt safe with his position in Sam’s life that those almost forgotten needs had come back to him with an overwhelming frequency. He’d feel more embarrassed but Sam hadn’t made him feel stupid or like it was ever a hassle to help him figure out the twenty-first century. 

“That thing?” Sam repeated back without looking up from his reading.

“You know,” Bucky collapsed sideways on his side of the couch, tightly clutching the bottle in his hoodie pocket. He really wished Sam would look at him, but that was a thought he often had now. “I bought my own lube we can use this time.”

The lube had made a lot of difference in his solo activities, as had the reminder that he should play around a little more. Of all the memories he’d managed to recover over the years, jerking off hadn’t been in any of them. He was just glad he didn’t actually have to go through puberty again, this constant ache in his balls was bad enough. It had been fine the last couple of days, but he could also admit it wasn’t quite as good as when he was watching Sam, listening to him, mimicking his motions. He wanted that, before his dick got out of hand again.

Possibly literally.

“What you got?” Sam asked, immediately more interested as he put the tablet down and held out his hand with a gimmie motion.

Sam made a satisfied noise when Bucky slipped the tube into his palm and Bucky grinned knowing the three hours he had researched was time well spent. Apparently good lube wasn’t something you could just slip into your basket with a bunch of other camouflage items at the corner market. It was either a specialty store or the internet. He hadn’t been brave enough to go inside somewhere with people, so the internet it was.

He’d bought a couple other things too but he’d left them safely in their boxes tucked away behind his shoes in the bottom of the closet.

“So, same as last time?” Sam asked, turning into the couch to face Bucky as he drew up his leg to get comfortable. Their knees knocked, but Sam didn’t move away when Bucky let his leg fall back to rest again Sam’s leg.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, stretching his metal arm over the back of the couch as he reached down to squeeze his dick. It didn’t need the extra encouragement. He’d been teetering on the edge of excitement all morning after he’d decided to ask Sam if he’d do it again.

It was just as good. He bit his lip as Sam unzipped his jeans, parting the material only enough the frame the bulge in his soft looking briefs. Bucky shoved his own hand down his loose track pants, a little bit of shame mixing with his excitement over the fact that Sam looked so good this time and he still looked like a house bum. He pushed that thought aside so he could copy Sam’s movements and speed, only deviating when he wanted to spend more time on the head.

He’d wondered before if it would be worth it to get cut at this point in his life, but the way Sam focused in tight when Bucky played with the skin made up his mind to leave it. He’d slicked his hand with lube and he liked how shiny it made everything. The kind he’d bought was also supposed to be a moisturizer, but he hadn’t noticed the difference yet. At this rate he'd have the softest skin on the block.

“Push your shirt up some,” Sam said, his voice low and rough. His eyes were hooded but still bright as they watched Bucky’s hand. “Wanna see your abs work as you go.”

Somehow even more blood rushed to his dick, knowing that Sam wanted something from him. He’d never really thought about men before, not when getting a lady on his arm had been so easy before the war, but he was definitely thinking about it now. He picked up the hem of his hoodie, drawing it up under his armpit and tried to flex his muscles for a moment until he realized it was throwing off his rhythm. He stopped trying to show off, figuring Sam knew what he wanted.

It felt good. When he came this time he tossed his head back, stretching to try to make the sensation last as long as possible. Sam’s leg was a burning brand against his, pushing back just as hard while Bucky enjoyed the slowing waves of pleasure rolling through his body. He'd almost thought he'd imagined the feeling last time, just relieved that something had finally worked on his stubborn erection, but something was different with Sam. At least this time, Bucky was reasonably sure his mess ended up all on his own stomach as he pushed his shirt down to cover it.

Sam was still hard, but he’d slowed down to a snail’s pace, continuing to watch Bucky from underneath his eyelashes. Bucky squirmed a little, but under their original agreement, he was allowed to watch to see if he should do anything differently. Sam completely let go of his dick to cup his balls, and Bucky could see them pulling up, tightening, and Sam kept his thumb moving up and down the shaft. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, and before Bucky could blink again, Sam was coming, long white strings dripping down to his fingers.

"Nice one, Barnes," Sam said, grabbing a tissue to clean up as he stood and claimed the bathroom for the first shower. 

#

“Hey Sam, you wanna- oh, you’re still tired,” Bucky backpedaled when he got a look at Sam’s sleepy face. He shouldn’t be bothering Sam with this, not when he’d just gotten back to their apartment that morning from a week and a half spent on a mission and then briefing the congressional oversight team. It sucked, Bucky hated when he got left behind.

“Yeah, but what’s up?” Sam asked, clearly trying to perk up even if he still looked a little cross eyed with fatigue.

Shaking his head, Bucky tried valiantly not to draw any attention to the tent that had been pitched in his pants for the last several days. It didn’t seem to matter how often he jerked it, twice in the morning and once before bed, the stiffest breeze or the merest thought could get him hard in no seconds flat. “It’s nothing,” he said, ready to sneak away and up to his room for another restless night. “Nevermind.”

Sam grabbed Bucky’s shirt and pulled him back to push him up against the door to the hallway closet. “It’s not nothing,” he said, eyes darting down to Bucky’s crotch. “But I know I’m still too exhausted to get it up.”

“Hey, that’s fine, maybe some other time,” Bucky babbled quickly, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. He had the sneaking suspicion that most of the people he worked with wouldn’t have been so cool as Sam to help him out with this particular problem. The last thing he wanted was to ask too often or take advantage of Sam’s generosity. He wanted to do it again. _Needed_ to, but not if Sam didn't want to. “It’s okay.”

“No, but,” Sam’s face got stubborn, the expression he used to move people out of his way who really didn’t want to be moved. “I could help you, if you wanted.”

“What? Like you just want to watch me?” Bucky still didn’t know about that, if felt a little more weird than just two dudes hanging out in the kitchen enjoying a simultaneous jerk off session. He didn't know if he'd be able to, and not being able to might be worse.

“No, it’s,” Sam bit his lip, completely distracting Bucky from any of his weird feelings. He glanced up and then away, shifting his weight from one socked foot to the other. His socks didn't even match. “You want me to take care of it for you? I don’t mind. Maybe you’ll learn something?”

Bucky’s brain exploded. Figurative as it was, he still couldn’t scrape up two words to tie together until he’d waited too long and Sam took a step away from him. “Yes,” he said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. “Yeah, go ahead if you’re sure you don’t mind. Maybe I could learn a new trick from the old dog.”

“Please, you’re the old one,” Sam said, getting closer again. He stretched his arm up, bracing against the wall Bucky leaned against. As far as banter went, it lacked the usual bite Sam was capable of, but Bucky couldn’t throw stones either.

“I don’t - I left the lube in my room. You want me to go get it?” Bucky asked, internally screaming at his own stupidity. He should be carrying it around all the time just in case the opportunity presented itself. 

Sam smiled and shook his head. “Naw,” he drawled, getting a little closer so he could tuck his fingers in Bucky’s waistband, tugging it out so he could peek downwards. “You’ll get wet enough for me, won’t you?”

Even if it wasn’t a rhetorical question Bucky didn’t have enough moisture left in his mouth to answer. Sam had never talked to him like that when they did this. His low rough voice struck straight to Bucky’s belly, and if he guessed, there would already be a wet smear at the head of his dick. This was veering into something he hadn't even dared to dream about. At night his partner is shadowed, a warm comforting presence that surrounded him, not anything as defined as Sam's solid body, his firm muscles, or the warm puffs of air to the skin on his neck.

“Yeah you will,” Sam answered his own question, pulling Bucky’s pants down in front and letting the material tuck under his balls. He brought his hand up to his face and licked a wide stripe before he gripped the base of Bucky’s dick.

He could have died right there. Another hand on his dick felt completely different to his own. Sam had callouses sure, but they weren’t in the same places Bucky had calluses. And he started looser, lightly stroking in a way that teased Bucky into wanting more. When he got to the head, Sam twisted a little and let one finger dip inside the fold of skin there.

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed, briefly letting his head thud against the door before he straightened to look down again. He didn’t want to miss a moment of Sam’s dark hand pulling so much pleasure from him.

“You been needing this while I was gone?” Sam asked, his voice quiet, concentrating most of his attention down, though he’d inched close enough to line up their bodies that every shift had a different part touching. “You miss me?”

“Yeah I did,” Bucky answered honestly, tensing just a little in case he was supposed to tease instead. Honestly any time he was alone trying to get his dick to behave, he thought of Sam, and it was worse when Sam was so far away. Somehow it was easier to push the boundary a little farther then, have imaginary Sam tell him exactly what to do, or pretending to sit in the vee of Sam’s legs while he masturbated.

“I got you now, Buck,” Sam said, turning his head so his soft voice traveled straight to Bucky’s ear, warm and intimate. “Just let me know if I do anything you don’t like.”

“I don’t think it’s possible,” Bucky said, adjusting his feet a little wider when Sam dropped to massage his balls. It was okay, his balls felt extra sensitive, as if every jostle could shoot straight to that secret deep place in his stomach where pleasure and pain and sensation all curled up into one thing. He bit his lip, not willing to chance that Sam might stop altogether if he complained.

“We’re gonna wear you out, take care of this problem for you,” Sam agreed, waiting as another smear of pre-come dripped down Bucky’s dick before he continued with a simple up down stroke making Bucky sigh with relief. "We're both gonna sleep so good tonight."

Sure Sam probably meant that he was so tired and glad to be home he couldn't _not_ sleep well, but to Bucky's lust clouded mind, it almost sounded like an invitation. He flattened his hands against the door behind him to keep from reaching out, but his hips rolled up, starting to meet Sam halfway on his strokes. Sam's hand was sliding freely, coated with his spit and Bucky's pre-come.

Sam was so close, Bucky could smell him, the sharp clean of his cologne, the stale scent of airport and business offices, the spearmint of the gum he'd chewed. He wanted to bury his nose in Sam's neck, wanted to lick a stripe up to his jaw and find out what Sam tasted like since he knew so much else about his partner. Bucky shifted, pressing his arm into Sam's chest, enjoying the warmth as Sam encouraged him to move his hips, murmuring low.

"Go ahead and move, honey," Sam said, his fingers tight, and thumb easy as he teased the head. His wrist bent as Bucky thrust, moving faster as Bucky tightened his belly. Despite the lack of his own erection, Sam's hips moved too, a sympathetic roll that matched Bucky's rhythm. "Whatever it takes to feel good, get you that sweet release."

Bucky was close, of course he was, Sam was so good at this, but more, he was so good to Bucky. Sam called all his friends nicknames, but at 'honey' Bucky went numb, felt like a giant weight had crashed right into him. His toes curled as he came, sudden and unexpected, Sam barely managing to push Bucky's dick up near his belly to keep his spunk from dripping down on the floor.

"Easy there, big guy," Sam said quiet like, bringing his arm down from where it had braced him against the door so he could grip Bucky's shoulder. "Get your knees back under you?"

"Yeah, I-" Bucky slowly came back to himself, breath finally evening out and realized he'd grabbed onto Sam's arm. He was still holding on too tightly, keeping Sam close. He let go, fingers aching at the quick release and scooted away. "Sorry."

"S'okay," Sam said, rubbing over the paler marks Bucky had left behind. He grinned over at Bucky, exhaustion pulling at him again. "Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too," Bucky said to Sam's back as he walked down the hallway. He looked down at himself, dick still hanging out, though at least it was finished for the night, and shirt ruined with streaks of come that Sam had wrung out of him. He huffed a deep breath, and feeling sleep sneaking up on him too, followed Sam's example going to his cold, empty bed.

#

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. It might be more accurate to say there was a movie playing on the television, since they were only paying attention to it in the lulls of conversation. Bucky couldn’t even have guessed what the movie was about except that they both turned their attention that way when it morphed into a bedroom scene. The woman was pretty, the guy way out of his league, but that was apparently what Hollywood was about these days. He sat on the edge of the bed, and the woman knelt in front of him. It wasn’t even porn, which Bucky had tried and noped out of hard once it seemed like it was all the same mechanical and soulless motions. He couldn’t see anything on the movie, the editing spiced to suggest more than show any sex act.

Bucky shifted, all too aware his dick was taking a lot more interest than he had been two minutes ago. He cleared his throat and tried to remember what they’d been talking about. Something to do with Spider-Man’s latest addition to his rogue’s gallery maybe. In the movie, the woman sounded like she was really enjoying what she was doing while the man just sat there with his eyes closed, a pained expression, and a hand in her hair. It didn’t actually seem too sexy, but the actress was selling it, and Bucky was well aware of how popular the act had become during his porn search if nothing else

His hand drifted up his thigh, fingers dragging on his along the inseam of his jeans, trying to be subtle enough for Sam to ignore him if he wanted. The scene stretched on and the more he watched the more he wondered what it felt like. He obviously couldn’t remember from before, if anyone had ever done it for him, but he doubted he’d ever done it for anyone else. Now he’d have something different to think about when he was trying to satisfy the urge alone at night. He wondered what the woman was getting out of it, wondered if her jaw hurt, her knees.

“Have you ever done that?” he asked, mouth running away without him as he gestured at the tv right as the man climaxed and the woman wiped her mouth. Sam wasn’t gay, or maybe he just hadn’t explored before he was suddenly responsible for Bucky’s broken dick on top of everything else. Bucky shouldn’t have asked something that personal when Sam had only ever volunteered information about relationships with other women.

“Got head? Yeah, plenty of women don’t mind doing that,” Sam answered, glancing over at Bucky. He had one leg kicked up on the coffee table, pants stretched out so Bucky couldn’t see if the movie scene was doing anything for him. 

That was the answer Bucky expected, but he couldn’t help asking the question he actually wanted answered, “No, I mean the- Have you ever given it?” He checked out of the movie as it moved on to another car chase scene and he turned to Sam. He’d bought extra lube that he’d hidden in the end table, so if this was going to end in a jerk off session, he was prepared. Maybe Sam would let him touch him this time.

“I like eating women out when they like it too. Some of them don’t,” Sam said slowly, sitting forward on the couch and shifting enough that Bucky could see the bulge growing between his legs. Bucky was glad they were so similar in what turned them on, it made it easy to finish close to each other. “But that’s not what you were asking, was it?”

“No, I mean. I was just wondering-”

“Okay,” Sam interrupted, standing up and flicking the movie off. He pushed the coffee table away and dropped to his knees between Bucky’s legs. “Same rules from my first girlfriend back in the ninth grade. Don’t push or pull me, don’t choke me, and do not come in my mouth. Okay?”

“I, oh my god,” Bucky whispered as Sam reached up to flick the button of Bucky’s jeans open. This was not what he was expecting at all, but his dick was one thousand percent on board with the plan to get in Sam’s mouth. He helped roll his too tight pants down and winced a little as his dick sprung free, bobbing in the air and aimed right at Sam’s lips.

“Eager beaver,” Sam said, licking his lips though he looked a little more nervous than excited. He took hold of Bucky, his fingers slipping the skin down around the head of his dick. The glands, now free, were flushed and even more pre-come than last time leaked out. He bought it close to his face, closing his eyes and leaning forward to press his lips to the side.

Bucky’s dick twitched again, bouncing off Sam’s nose much to Sam’s displeasure. He couldn’t help it, smiling with only a little cringe when Sam glared up at him. Sam opened his mouth, licking up Bucky’s dick until he reached the top to swirl his tongue over the head. He didn’t seem to mind the taste, though when Bucky was curious and had licked a bit of his pre-come on his finger it hadn’t tasted like much of anything.

If he hadn’t known what to do with his hands before, this time was even worse, but he wanted to make Sam feel good too, wanted to participate in some way instead of just sitting here receiving pleasure. Cautiously, Bucky inched his hands down his thighs until he could reach out and trace his thumb over Sam’s cheekbone.

Sam’s eyes popped back open, watching Bucky intently, though he didn’t move away from the touch. He didn’t move away from Bucky’s dick either, so when he spoke his lips and the vibration of sound tickled dangerously. “Remind me. What are the rules?” he asked.

“Don’t push or pull your head,” Bucky said, repeating Sam’s earlier words. He stretched his knees wider, wanting Sam to be as comfortable as possible. “No choking. Don’t come in your mouth. Which I think means to warn you when I’m close, since I shouldn’t push you away.”

“That might be the one possible exception there, if your hair trigger gets the best of you,” Sam acknowledged, using the extra space to push forward until his arms hooked over Bucky’s knees which squeezed against Sam’s ribcage. It was the most they’d touched this entire time. “Otherwise, I like that.”

He indicated by glancing to the side where Bucky’s hand was still on his face. He wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s wrist and moved his hand up until he was palming the back of Sam’s head. Sam’s hair was cropped so close, it was soft, his skin warm against Bucky’s hand. He hummed a happy noise and Bucky’s dick jerked again, though this time Sam was ready for it, holding the base in a tight fist.

“I’m going to die right here,” Bucky muttered quietly as he pulled to make sure his shirt was out of the way. Sam was everything he’d ever wanted in a partner, kind, funny, smart, independent, and here he was on his knees and Bucky didn’t know which would explode first his heart, his head, or his dick. He was falling hard and even though he knew he was more likely to land on his face than his feet, it was too late to look for a parachute. 

Sam took him in his mouth, lips finally closing around the head of Bucky’s dick, staying still as he tried to get used to it. The urge to thrust up into that wonderful wet heat was almost undeniable, but he struggled through the initial need and settled down stretching again to wedge his toes under Sam’s shins to remind him to keep still. If this was Sam’s first time trying this, Bucky wasn’t going to ruin it for him.

While talking really wasn’t his strong point, something in him went a little loose at this situation. He couldn’t move his hips but apparently his mouth wasn’t going to have any problems. “This feels so good, I had no idea,” Bucky said, tracing the backside of Sam’s ear and daring to squeeze the back of his neck a little. “You’re amazing. Fuck your mouth is something else. I can’t believe you’re doing this. You’re so good to me.”

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Sam slipped a little further down, keeping a tight ring with his lips and letting his tongue playfully tease the loose skin. He kept one hand on Bucky’s dick, the other he trailed over Bucky’s hip with his fingers spread wide. He tipped his fingers up, using his fingernails to trace the deep vee formed in Bucky’s pelvis. It felt amazing, and Bucky couldn’t help the little noises that escaped, but he felt less embarrassed when Sam made his own noises, slurping as he pulled off to catch his breath.

“Bucky, man, this is,” Sam paused, keeping Bucky’s dick happy by stroking it and keeping it close to his face. He acted like he couldn’t stop, pressing his lips to the big vein running down the bottom of it. “I didn’t think it’d feel like this.”

“What does it feel like?” Bucky asked, pressing his luck by covering Sam’s hand with his metal one. He never really knew if it was okay to touch with it, avoided as much as possible when it came to strangers, but Sam had never flinched away. He still wanted to know what it was like, slipping to his knees and taking someone else’s most vulnerable part in his mouth with no other goal than to give that someone as much pleasure as possible.

“Good. Real good,” Sam said, briefly rubbing his thumb over Bucky’s despite the fact he knew Bucky couldn’t feel it. It was a different kind of satisfaction Bucky felt, that Sam accepted all the different parts of him. “Not like with a woman. It’s a big part of you that I’m putting in my mouth because it feels good, because you trust me.”

Nearly exactly what Bucky had been thinking himself, but he knew Sam more than well enough by now to see the unease start tracking across Sam’s face. He did what he always did when Sam needed a split second out of his head, he cracked a joke. “So, you’re saying I’m big, huh?” he asked, smiling wide.

“Don’t go getting a big head or anything,” Sam rolled his eyes, licking his lips with a lot more confidence before sucking Bucky’s dick back into his mouth. Jokes aside, Sam’s lips stretched around Bucky’s girth, and it was wet enough that Sam’s face, even his neatly trimmed beard, quickly became shiny. Bucky wanted to mess him up even more, wished he could come in Sam’s mouth and on his face, slide his dick along those sharp cheekbones.

Sam moved his head more this time, picking up speed as he became more skilled with keeping his lips tight and moving his tongue in sync. Bucky was pushing back into the cushion behind him, struggling to keep control because realistically his dick wasn’t on his side in this fight. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible, watch Sam and be allowed to touch him like this as much as he could. His dick on the other hand, wanted to come as soon as possible.

Better safe than sorry this time and much sooner than he wanted to he tapped Sam on the shoulder getting his attention. “Gonna come real soon, Sam. You’re mouth is a fuckin’ wonderland,” he said, groaning as Sam looked up and the change in movement pushed the head of Bucky’s dick into Sam’s cheek, showing the outline for the briefest second. “Fuck, Sam. Sam.”

Sam pulled off, keeping the suction up so Bucky could hear the second he let go by the audible _pop_. He grabbed at his dick, trapping Sam’s hand underneath his as he forgot all the tips and tricks he’d picked up along the way and just stripped his dick in a painfully tight grip up and down until he spurted his release over their fingers.

“Christ,” Sam muttered, blinking at the mess for a couple of seconds before he clambered up onto Bucky’s lap, clawing at his own jeans.

“You want me to? I could pay you back?” Bucky asked, sagging under the endorphins and riding the high of the best orgasm he’d had in his admittedly swiss cheese memory.

“No, fuck, I’m too close, just touch me,” Sam demanded, finally getting the denim down to pull out his heavy and hard dick in order to shove it straight into Bucky’s hand. He grabbed onto the back of the couch over Bucky’s shoulders and started thrusting into Bucky’s fist.

It was over way too soon. Bucky wanted to touch more, he wanted to listen to the hard grunts and little exhales Sam made with each move. He could see Sam’s ass flexing through the tight jeans, wanted to see it bare, and maybe hold on there too. Sam came hard, curling over Bucky to press his forehead into Bucky’s shoulder. He breathed hard, little puffs of air that bled straight through Bucky’s shirt.

Their faces were so close together, Bucky could feel the rasp of their whiskers brushing. The impossible thought flashed through his mind, the urge to turn his head and take Sam’s lips to his in a kiss. He wanted a kiss, wanted that connection to another human being, to Sam specifically after everything they had seen and done together. But that was why he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk losing that, not when Sam had taken the lead on almost everything they’d done together and had decided not to introduce kissing.

Sam caught his breath and sat back on Bucky’s knees, apparently unable to get any farther than that. He grimaced at his hand, at this point covered with his spit, Bucky’s come, and then his own. He glanced down and sighed. “I guess I’m the one who didn’t aim this time,” he said, wiping his hand off on the only clean corner of Bucky’s shirt he had left.

Sam smiled, and Bucky fell that much more in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [come check out the winterfalcon community on dreamwidth](https://winterfalcon.dreamwidth.org/)! We're into comics, movies, tv, and other things!


End file.
